


Hitchhiking with the Skywalkers

by BlueGirlWambo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB8 is a guitar, F/M, Fancy Cars, Luke Skywalker (Mentioned) - Freeform, Multi, Runaway AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGirlWambo/pseuds/BlueGirlWambo
Summary: Finn had been walking in the scorching heat of Arizona since the sun had risen. But when he heard the noise of a car, he jumped and got so excited, he almost dropped the guitar. The girl in the driver’s smiled at him, but her hair was in some sort of knot at the back of her head that looked like a five year old had experimented on her. And the girl next to her whore enormous black shades covering her whole face, looking not the least amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe leave a comment/kudos, I would greatly apreciate!  
> Idk if I will continue this, but if theres just anyone reading this maybe I will.

Finn had been walking in the scorching heat of Arizona since the sun had risen.  
At this point, Finn was happy to even have a road he could walk on, even if the street hadn’t shown him any signs of civilization yet.  
But when he heard the noise of a car, he jumped and got so excited, he almost dropped his guitar.  
And it even seemed like the car would stop for him!  
Finn didn’t know a single thing about cars, but he knew how expensive ones looked like, and this one sure did. It was an old convertible and inside were two people about Finn’s age, that looked like they were runaways.  
The girl in the driver’s smiled at him, but her hair was in some sort of knot at the back of her head that looked like a five year old had experimented on her. And the girl next to her whore enormous black shades covering her whole face, looking not the least amused.  
“Hey, name’s Finn, I need a ride, would you just bring me to the next gas station, really wouldn’t cause you any trouble!” He spilled out, completely unfiltered.  
The girl right in front of him gave him a look, -he realized now that she was more likely looking like a he- while the other one was smiling even wider.  
Finn realized that he really liked her smile, but he also had the sudden urge to grab her hand and rescue her from whatever demon had possessed this person with the horrible shades.  
But whatever, he was allowed sit in the back and finally get some cold air blown in his face, while ‘the smiling girl’ told him that her name was Rey and that apparently she was running away from home with ‘Kylo’ –who didn’t acknowledge Finn until unavoidable – and that they were travelling South, possibly to the Caribbean or even to South America. That they were possibly looking for their uncle, which no one had seen in fifty years and who was most likely dead and rumored to only have one hand.  
Finn was happy that he wouldn’t be the one talking. Rey asked him a bunch of questions, but it was easy enough to direct the conversation back towards herself and she wouldn’t press him on anything. 

Rey picks up the guitar on the road.  
“I love your guitar!” She exclaimed. “It looks like it’s custom made, I’ve never seen one of this brand in white and orange. Can you play a song?”  
“I uhm… It’s actually not mine. I keep it for a friend.”


End file.
